


Chirps, Calls, and Songs

by Lius_Ennui



Series: Fanfiction...of fanfiction for others [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avian instincts, Bird/Human Hybrids, Chirping, Dreams only mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fledgling Tommyinnit, Fluff, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, It’s just his recessive genes, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Phil and Tommy are akin to mockingbirds and catbirds, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ram hybrid Schlatt, Sheep Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy brushing off his emotional abuse, Tommy stutters when he speaks Bird, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo gets panicked a lot, Wilbur has some bird instincts, but no outward bird traits, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui
Summary: Tommy starts to chirp and call.He doesn’t understand why.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Fanfiction...of fanfiction for others [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121777
Comments: 44
Kudos: 806
Collections: Dream SMP Tangled AU





	1. Calming Chirps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between “Green” and “Expensive Suits and precious smiles” in ‘One foot in front of the other’
> 
> Read the series [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097132)
> 
> Based off of ideas from Valwastaken’s Discord server. I don’t know all their @ please forgive 
> 
> First bit is before Tubbos visit, second half is well when he visits

Tommy had been feeling something weird in his throat for the past few days after he was rescued. He thought that maybe he was just sick, but after a week of it not going away though, he started to get a bit worried.

It's not like it _should_ hurt. He wasn't the one that got hit and beaten. That was Tubbo. He was the one that got physically abused. Tommy was fine. He just got yelled at. Tommy didn’t get hurt, unlike Tubbo.

The boy sighed, he missed Tubbo. But the two children wanted some time to their families too. Tommy flexed his wings a few times, as they always got stiff when he slept, before walking out.

He yawned, his throat caught it though, making him make a high pitched squeak of some sort. He choked slightly, body crouching forward as the noise hurt his ears. It startled him. Tommy's eyes shut, trying to regain himself before he reopened them and hit his neck with his fist gently. He coughed to help get some air back into his lungs. Did he make that sound? Why was he making that? He's done it before but why now?

Tommy bit his lip, before he continued to walk to the kitchen. He was hungry, and as he walked in, he saw Wilbur. The older smiled at him and waved. "Hey Tommy." He greeted, and the blonde waved back. "Hi Wilbur!" The boy was quick to step towards him and sat at the table. "Where's Tech?" He asked, keeping his voice lower than usual.

He didn't want to have the possibility of that strange noise coming from him again. "Techno's out doin some things with Dad's help. Dad has some things in the furnace already, so he should be here again soon." Wilbur said softly, noticing the way Tommy was so tense and soft spoken. He smiled, and put a hand on the younger's back. "You okay?" Tommy looked at him and smiled, nodding. Yes! He was better than okay.

"Of course, you bitch." He laughed lightly, his throat started to hurt from the vibrations so he had to cut it short. Wilbur sighed, and nodded. He didn't completely believe his youngest brother though.

Tommy's wings fluttered a few times, before he rested them completely on his back, and Wilbur's hand moved. The older brother sighed, "Where the fuck is Phil?" He grumbled, and as if Phil was waiting for that, he walked in the kitchen. "Ay, good mornin Toms." He smiled. "Mornin." Tommy smiled back.

Phil looked at the bread in the furnace and grabbed a mitt. The fire had almost died down, so he waited. When it went out, he reached in, quickly grabbing the pan before taking it out swiftly. The bread looked so soft and was hot. Phil took off the mitt, putting it back on the hook before waving a hand over the bread to help cool it down. "So, you two want some?" The blonde asked.

There was a sudden chirp, and Phil's wings flapped a few beats instinctually. His eyes widened, his breath quickened just slightly. Phil smiled after a few seconds and relaxed his face. He turned around and looked at Tommy.

He was covering his mouth, shoulders tense, eyes wide and he curled up into himself just a bit. Oh...Phil mused to himself. The boy didn’t understand it seemed, he looked scared. Like every child- hatchling- was when they first chirped. Tommy was staring at the ground, completely frozen. Wilbur was smiling gently, putting a sleeved hand to his mouth to leaned on his arm.

Phil croaked back gently...something along the lines of, ‘What was that?’ The boy looked at him, then back at the ground. Tommy was thinking about if he should respond, and it made Phil's heart hurt. Truly, the boy was confused. He didn’t know anything about his avian half.

"Hey, it's okay mate." Phil smiled, and came with the pan of bread and sat next to the winged boy. "It's normal." He grabbed one and tore off a piece as Wilbur grabbed himself one. "You're fine. Don't worry.”

Tommy observed his father. He didn't look mad that he yelled like that...He stared a few times, before he uncovered his mouth. Phil gave a small chirp, and he immediately chirped back. He didn't even try, his body just automatically did it. Why was he doing this? It hurt, hurt his throat and ears.

He barely understood what he had said. _But it sounded needy, and he didn't like that. He didn't have the right to be needy. He hadn't done anything in that house. He just stood around as Tubbo did all the work. He just cried around as Tubbo was fucking beaten._

The man chirped back gently, and Tommy understood it, ‘Okay little one.’ The man had vocalized. The boy couldn't help but let his wings fall just slightly as he sat up. He...understood. Why was that? What was happening? Philza offered him the bread, and Tommy took it from his hand gently. He held it to his chest, and Phil motioned for him to go on.

It was embarrassing. That the boy felt the need to be given food all gently like this. But he ate it, keeping his stare on Phil. The man then held out another piece, and the boy took it again.

As they continued the process, Tommy came closer to Phil, slowly shifting himself toward's his Dad's body. Wilbur watched with an amused, but delighted expression. He remembered doing the same when he was younger.

Without realization, Tommy was now in Phil’s lap, between his legs, slowly eating pieces of bread the man handed to him. His body was completely relaxed, and calm. Phil was happy to say the least. His wings instinctively at his sides, like half of a shield.

Deciding to try again, Phil gave a small chirp. ‘Do you want more?’ Tommy immediately looked up at his father, noticing he was now in his lap. He panicked, trying to get off, it was embarrassing. However, Phil grabbed his arm gently. He gave a soothing caw, it had no meaning to it, it was just a soothing tone that ever parent of their species learned to do.

Tommy’s body seemed to relax instantly, but he could tell his mind was still confused. “Tommy. It’s okay.” He cooed, petting the boy’s head softly. “No need to be upset, mate. It’s normal.” He smiled.

Tommy bit his lip. No, it wasn’t normal! Dream told him it’s annoying and that it was a distraction. Why was Phil doing it? Was he trying to test him? Was he trying to see if he would be annoying? Why could he understand it? These...sounds. What was going on? Why did his body do it without his permission?

Tommy was confused, so terribly confused. His eyes started to water, getting overwhelmed. Phil seemed to notice and he sighed gently. “Tommy, listen. It’s okay, it’s normal.” He smiled, before giving a little chirp of approval. Tommy involuntarily chirped back, the drawl a bit shaky and distressed. Obviously trying to seek comfort. The boy immediately covered his ears, they hurt. He didn’t know why though.

“Your ears will get used to it bud.” Phil explained. “Every hatchling gets scared by it usually. Hurts their ears and stuff too. It just has to do with the fact that your body doesn’t know that type of sound.” To Tommy, that didn’t make sense. It was like a soft octave, why would he be scared about that?

“But..why?” He asked, shaking slightly in Phil’s hold. The man then wrapped an arm around the fledgling gently to calm him down. “Well, you know how sometimes when you talk you get shocked by your tone?” A small nod, Tommy understood that, like when his voice changed from when he was younger.

“Well it’s exactly the same. Your body, especially your bird instincts are just surprised.” Phil explained, and Tommy’s expression became confused again. “M’ got bird instincts?” He asked lightly, and Phil nodded. “Mhm. I do too, and Wilbur has a few as well.” Tommy shifted his eyes to his brother, the man held up some peace signs and smiled. “Hello.” He smiled smugly.

“He inherited the bird syrinx you see. So he can chirp too.” Phil smiled. Tommy still looked confused. “Why now though? Why so suddenly?” He asked and Phil thought for a second, looking up. It took a few moments before he looked down at the boy again. “Well, maybe it’s because that, now that your body thinks you’re safe, that your avian instincts are finally being set free.” He chuckled, and Tommy stared.

That didn’t make any sense, Tommy was safe. At least physically...Dream never hit him. Only yelled. That can’t be the reason his body didn’t feel safe. It didn’t make sense...

Phil saw his son’s eyes dart in confusion so he then tore off another piece of bread and gave a chirp. To get the youngest mind off of things. ‘Do you want more?’ Tommy seemed to process it, before he chirped back. ‘Yes...yes..yes. Dad, please’. The boy still flinched at the sound, from the fact that it sounded so... _needy._

Phil gave it to the younger, and Tommy sighed gently. He never knew this...whenever he chirped back with Dream...he’d get yelled at.

He remembered when he first made the noise...he was around six and made it when he heard about getting fed. He didn’t remember what exactly he had said...but it was a needy call. One that was similar to the one he did just a few moments ago. Dream had scolded him, told him that it sounded stupid. That the people outside could hear it and then they’d come and take him away.

After he’d done it again a few years later and he got yelled at. He also chirped when he had gotten scared...Dream also yelled at him for that...The boy shivered at the thought, holding onto Phil’s shirt with his fists. He was safe...yeah...no more yelling...

He didn’t realize it, but he was giving small pitiful caws, whistles and vocalizations. They were all mumbled and soft and barely comprehendible due to the sounds muddling together. Phil got the message though. ‘Scared. No yelling. Please no. Sorry. Sorry. Forgive me.’

Phil looked at the boy, and pushed his head in his chest. His clawed hands scratching his scalp gently as he made soft noises. Little clicks and chirps, caws and songs, trying to calm him down just a bit. He kissed his head, letting the kid chirp and cry and shrill.

Wilbur was now up, and rubbing Tommy’s wings gently, to help ease his nerves. He didn’t dare chirp when Phil was chirping though. It was seen as rude, especially when a parental figure did it.

After a few minutes, Tommy calmed down, he still clang onto Phil, but wasn’t crying or making distressed noises. Tommy sighed, breathing quietly before he looked up at Phil. Something clicked in his mind...

“I-Is this why...why T-Tubbo made t-that noise?” He asked lightly, and the older looked at him, a bit confused. “Tubbo would...would m-make a baaaa s-sometimes...” The child said. The father’s face then made a small ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “Oh, he bleats?” He asked, and Tommy titled his head. He didn’t know what that was.

“It’s the baa sound.” Phil smiled, and Tommy nodded in understanding.

The boy remembered when he heard the noise. He was confused, and Tubbo was also confused. Dream told him to do it though. But only when he was told to. Tommy, he didn’t understand.

He was told to go to his room after Tubbo did it without being asked when they were older. He heard Dream telling Tubbo about how animals only make those noises. That animals are trained to speak, that he broke a rule by making that noise without being commanded.

Tommy now understands what he meant. The sounds of slaps and cries rang in his ears. He shut his eyes again, and burried his face back in the safety of his father’s chest.

Two days had passed since the winged boy learned about his chirp. Tommy and Tubbo were out in the snow. The ram had come to visit yesterday.

Phil had decided that maybe it would be better for the two children to get some fresh air after what had happened during dinner last night. The white ice was cold for Tommy, but it seemed that Tubbo **thrived** in it. He grabbed the other boy’s hand and ran.

“Come on! Let’s go play near the cliff! There’s this really neat waterfall I saw when I walked here that hasn’t frozen over yet!” The child smiled. The younger followed. He knew what waterfall Tubbo was talking about, he’s seen it every time he looked outside his window. But seeing Tubbo so happy, he just went with it.

They walked to the edge of the cliff, staring at the waterfall gracefully falling into a small lake. Tommy smiled, it really was beautiful. Even if he saw it almost everyday...looking at it from close up was a different experience. “Come on Toms! Let get closer!” The lamb smiled.

“Woah!” Tommy screamed out when Tubbo jumped across a rock to the other. The ram hybrid did a few bleats, his ears flapping excitedly as he flew through the air. They landed on the rock safely, much to Tommy’s relief. His wing’s shook due to the cold before they rested on his back. He really should have preened and puffed them up before this.

“Hey Tubbo, maybe a warning next-“ Before the winged boy could finish the sentence though, the ram hopped again, this time to a farther rock. Much farther. Tommy panicked, pulling on Tubbo’s hand and stopping him from going. His wings flapped backwards, the feathers aiding to pull the ram back. He didn’t want to risk falling into the freezing water.

“Tubbo!” He said, and the ram looked at him. “Tubbo, this is so dangerous. What if you fell!” He asked, and the older looked at him with a pout. “I could have made it.” He mumbled, and Tommy sighed. “I’m sorry just...got scared.” He explained and a Tubbo looked at him. “It’s okay. Just trust me next time! We can take the longer route.” Small vibrations bordering on a bleat and words echoed in his throat as he said that.

“Of course.” He smiled but soon, a winged figure swooped behind them. “Alright you two. It’s time for lunch.” Phil said and the two boys quickly turned around, a bit startled. They relaxed though when they saw who it was. “But dad, we want to go down to the waterfall!” Tommy whined but Phil clicked his tongue.

Tommy involuntarily clicked back softly, sadly, the boy still flinched at the noise. Tubbo stared in confusion, while Tommy just deadpanned, huffing in annoyance. The older man laughed once he saw the two’s expression. “You see, just like you bleat, Tommy chirps.” He said, ruffling the two’s hair. Tubbo’s ears flapped happily at the affection.

“Wow!” He smiled, and Tommy rolled his eyes. He still thought it was annoying. That it was weird. _That he didn’t understand why it’s just coming out. That only now his body felt safe - **secure** \- even though nothing had happened to him in that damn house. _It still hurt his throat, though a bit less now that he was practicing. “It’s really just an inconvenience.” He told the ram, who frowned.__

__“I think it’s cool.”_ _

__“No, it’s not. My body just does it automatically.”_ _

__“Now, now you two, come on. Let’s get back to the castle to eat.” Phil said, his voice playfully stern. The boy’s then hunched their shoulders in disappointment. They’ll have to continue their adventure after lunch._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight....istg if I get popular because I wrote fanfiction of fanfiction I’ll c r y
> 
> Give me comments please


	2. Water (Falls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two eat and go on an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it’s 1:37 am I’m tired

Tommy and Tubbo made their way in the kitchen. Technoblade was at the pot, cooking some soup while Wilbur was reading a book. Tubbo took off his scarf and coat, placing it in the coatrack. Tommy following suit. Phil was getting the table set. "Hey, want to get your hair done by Wilbur?" Tommy asked, knowing that the ram loved when the older did it. Tubbo nodded. "Yes."

The boy made his way over to Wilbur, Tommy following behind him. "Hi Wilbur!" Tommy said. The only human in the room looked up, noticing the two boys. He then smiled. "Hello you two. What's up?" He asked, and Tubbo rocked on his heels slightly. 

"Tubbo was wondering if you could do his hair?" The winged blond asked, and Wilbur looked at the ram. "Of course!" The man smiled. Wilbur grabbed a wooden stool with his foot, bringing it closer to himself before gesturing Tubbo to come sit on it. The boy smiled as he agreed, his ears flapping a few beats happily.

Tommy quickly walked to a small drawer and took out a box before rushing back over to Wilbur's side. "Here!" He smiled, his wings dragging on the ground as he slid. He almost fell, but Wilbur was quick to wrap a arm around his waist to stop him from falling. "Jesus kid, calm yourself just a little bit yeah?" He chuckled, and Tommy pouted.

"Anyway, thank you Toms." He smiled, and the boy couldn't help but give a pleased chirp. 'Welcome!' One that he did voluntarily. Wilbur chuckled, and opened the box for some ribbons. "Okay Tubbo, stay still for me yeah?" He asked, and Tubbo nodded.

Halfway between doing the second side braid, Tubbo started to bleat instinctively. His ears flapping and his tail wagging. He liked the feeling of the hands going through his hair gently (not like it was with Dream).

The boy gave another bleat, it was a way to get his excitement out. He remembered what Dream told him when he bleated. That it sounded ugly, and stupid, just like him. He didn't tell him to stop either...rather he encouraged it...with...conditioning he guessed.

When he was young, maybe around seven, he gave a happy bleat. Tommy and him were playing and trying to copy other animals sounds. Dream was there, _he always was when he messed up_ , and once he heard the noise he became surprised, and told him he can bleat. 

But only on his terms. Only when he told him too...Tubbo supposes it was almost like training a dog. Dream told him that only animals speak out of line. That bleating was what only animals did. Like when he cried as he got beaten, sometimes Dream would hit him until he bleat. That was the only time he was ever allowed to do such action. While getting beaten and hit.

When he had first bleat in Manberg, it was out of distress, during a nightmare. The poor ram bleated louder than he had ever before in his life. He had cried and spout out nonsense... Apparently, Schlatt had heard him, and rushed over.

_"Hey, Hey kiddo..." Schlatt said, walking to a shaking Tubbo. The poor boy was in the corner...It was familiar to him, even if it came from a place of pain. **The way used to be the only sense of comfort he got when he had a nightmare and everyone else was asleep. When he was too guilty to wake up Tommy, he'd curl up in a ball, in the corner.**_

_Tubbo whimpered, going between a small bleat and large cry. When he heard Schlatt, he panicked more. He heard him bleating, he heard him do it without permission. "Tubbo, Tubbo look at me." The man cooed, grabbing the younger's face gently._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The boy cried, his ears pointed down and his eyes snapped shut. Dream was going to hit him, going to beat him down. He would threaten to take away his horns- He'd hit him, and call it 'training'. "Didn't mean too, didn't mean to baa." **He didn't even know what it was**. "Please, I'm sorry, Sir. Please don't h-hurt me."_

_The man's ears lowered at that. Would Dream really hurt him for talking in sheep? That would be ridiculous...it's something that is a part of him. Something **natural**. Nothing to be punished for. **Nothing to beat a child for.**_

_The man couldn’t help but give a deep, strong bleat, to try and show the boy that it was okay. Tubbo looked up, surprised. “Hey kid." Schlatt smiled. "No shame in cursin or bleating out ya energy and worries." He smiled, and Tubbo's ears twitched. "Bleating is normal bud." He had chuckled, and the boy tilted his head. "B-Bleat?"_

_"It's what the 'baa' sound is called kid. You can do it whenever you deem it necessary." The ram hybrid smiled, but Tubbo's shaking didn't subside. Schlatt sighed, and with a swift motion, put the sixteen year old in his lap. "You're okay Tubbo. Dream's not here, he can't hurt you again." Schlatt cooed, and the boy buried his face in the older's chest. Tubbo then gave a small bleat again, and the older rubbed his back gently. "See, just like that."_

"Does it feel good?" Wilbur asked, giving the boy's head a small pat as he finished tying the small ribbons in his hair. The ram boy nodded. “Mhm!” He smiled, and Wilbur grabbed a mirror from the box and showed the younger.

Tubbo looked at the two braids. One on the right and the other on the left. He smiled, giggling and bleating happily, his ears flapping as well. “Tubbo! You look so cool.” Tommy said, looking up from the book Wilbur was reading. ~~He totally did not make Wilbur lose his spot-~~

The ram boy hid his face in his hands, ears twitching in embarrassment before he uncovered them. “Thanks Toms.” And the winged boy gave an excited chirp, an involuntary one. He hunched his shoulder slightly, and Tubbo just smiled. 

“Okay you two. Come on, foods ready.” Techno grunted, chuffing slightly as a way to alarm the others. He then realized that no one really understands him other than Wilbur, so he grunted in annoyance.

“Come on!” Tubbo smiled, grabbing Tommy’s hand as they ran to the pot. Phil gave the two some bowls, smiling at the two. “I have to go out again. I’ll be back soon though.” Technoblade hummed, grabbing some soup before walking out. “Bye Techno.” Phil said, and the hybrid waved a goodbye.

“What type of soup is this?” Tommy asked. “It’s mushroom stew,” Phil answered, and put a spoonful in a bowl for himself and another for Wilbur.

“It smells so good.” Tubbo smiled, sniffing the soup. “Hey look! That mushroom is red.” Tommy pointed out, as the majority of the mushrooms where brown. As if he was threatened, Tubbo held the soup to his chest and recoiled, his head pointing down instinctively. The winged hybrid stared, a bit surprised, but didn’t say anything.

“Hey, Hey Tubbo. You’re fine,” Phil assured, the boy’s ears flicked. It took a few moment, but the ram then shook his head, straightening his stance and looking at Tommy and Phil. “S-Sorry...I don’t know what came over me...” He apologized, shifting on his feet embarrassed. “Its understandable.” Phil smiled, “No need to apologize.”

However the boy still looked unsure. He looked to Tommy, their eyes met and there seemed to be a silent communication between them. The younger blonde then flapped his wings a few times. “It’s okay! Now come on! We’ll try it together!” Tommy then grabbed his hand and guided them to sit on the bench.

“That was so good!” Tommy have a chirp, a voluntary one, after he finished his second serving. They all grabbed a second bowl, and now, were full. Tubbo nodded, his lamb tail wagging excitingly. Another chirp was heard, but this time, it wasn’t from him or Phil. Tommy looked to see who it was, and gasped in surprise when he heard a chirp that meant, ‘I, Wilbur did it.’ He turned to his older brother, who smiled. ‘You actually do it too?’ ‘Yup’ Wilbur held out a peace sign.

‘It was good wasn’t it?’ Wilbur asked, and Tommy nodded, his brain forgetting how embarrassing it was to chirp. ‘Yes! Yes! Techno is really good at cooking!’ He laughed, and Tubbo gave a few happy bleats. He didn’t understand the conversation, but it sounded happy. That was apparent, especially when Tommy looked at him in the eyes with a friendly grin. ‘Yes, Yes!’ He cheered. The winged youngster made another chirp, and Wilbur laughed, nodding. 

The little storm of chirps, shrills, and bleats continued. Tommy explaining how they were talking about how great the food was. Tubbo quickly agreed, and the three rambled on and on about how well the food was.

Phil watched with a delighted expression. It was great to see his sons and Tubbo bond like this. Tommy really only knows how to chirp. While he’s made a few shrills and caws, they weren’t really comprehendible. It was almost like he was speaking with a stutter when he did them. The chirp was the only one he could actually do clearly, and it was so adorable. Especially since it was the smallest of the calls.

Soon, Techno stepped in, his ears flicking in confusion at all the sudden sounds. “What the fuck...” He grunted, and Wilbur snorted. “We’re speaking bird and sheep.” The younger twin responded. The oldest of the brothers rolled his eyes, he knew that but before he could say anything, Tommy smiled wide at him. “You’re so good at cooking Techno!” Tubbo nodded in agreement. “It was so so good! We all had a second serving too!” 

Techno smiled gently. “Thank you, Father taught me.” He commented, and Philza chuckled. “Yes, and you do great, thanks mate.” Wilbur didn’t miss the way his twin’s ears perked up, so he chuffed. ‘Show off.’ The older just pouted. ‘No, I just like being recognized.’ Techno chuffed back, and Wilbur laughed.

The two continued to argue, so a Tubbo took Tommy’s hand. “Come on! Let’s go continue our adventure!” He smiled, and put the bowl in the sink. Tommy doing the same. “Okay! Let’s go!” They grabbed their coats and scarves quickly off the rack, before running out the door.

As the two ran out, Phil yelled a “Be careful!” After them, and the two responded with “Okay!”

The two made their way down to the waterfall again. This time, they took the safer route, down the path. The waterfall was beautiful, and it made Tommy’s wings flap excitedly. “Look how pretty!” Tubbo smiled, his ears were low however. It was loud and he didn’t like it. 

“Let’s go a little closer?” Tommy asked, a big smile on his face. “We don’t have too though.” Tubbo but his lip. The word _selfish_ ringing in his head. He didn’t want to be selfish, no. So he nodded, the winged boy hesitated though, but he just smiled. “We can!” He smiled excitedly.

As they got closer, the noise got a bit overwhelming, but he could bear it. He could tell Tommy was also struggling with the noise. The beautiful blue water crashed down on the rocks, and it was honestly such a sight, it was a nice distraction if he was being honest. “Pretty!” He smiled, a small bleat coming out firm his mouth.

“I know right!” Tommy yelled, giggling. “Look! A fish!” He smiled, and Tubbo looked to see fish swimming up the stream. They were red, with grey faces and hopped above the waterfall. “Wooahhh!” The two kids said in sync, shocked that fish could do such a thing. “That’s, so...cool! Dear Raqreqentba!” Tommy gasped. “Dear Ender!” Tubbo mumbled, seeing the fish fly was amazing.

“Let’s explore!” Tubbo smiled, “I’ll go this way, you go the other?” He suggested, pointing to the rocks that were far away from the waterfall. Tommy nodded in agreement. “Yes! I’ll go and see if I can spot anything near the falls. Yell if you find anything interesting.” He giggled. The ram boy nodded, “Sure thing.”

As the boy explored, he heard rustling in the grass. Being the curious ram he was, Tubbo came towards it and peeked. The grass rustled some more. Tubbo smiled wide, what if it was some cute animal! Like a mouse! Could he catch it? He could take it home and ask his Dad to keep it. You know, as a pet! He crouched down, and moved the grass out of the way.

However, a large, green snake with red eyes jumped out, Tubbo was about to run when it hissed at him. It scared Tubbo so he stayed still. The snake, showed its fangs at him before slithering away. The ram boy gasped, and he allowed his body to tumble and fall on the ground. He whimpered, it was big, and scary. His back hit the ground, and he bit his lip. Was Dream watching him and Tommy? The snake’s eyes reminded him of Dream. The boy started to shake, **tremble** at the thought.

Tommy was looking at some rocks up near the top of the falls when he heard a panicked scream. The boy immediately flew down to the ground, and ran. “Tubbo! Tubbo!” He yelled out, seeing the ram on the ground. Tommy immediately came to his side, looking concerned. 

Tubbo was rocking, covering his ears, his eyes shut with tears threatening to fall down his face. “Hey, Hey Tubbo you’re fine, it’s okay, Shh.” Tommy tried to comfort, holding onto Tubbo’s shoulders gently. The other boy though shook his head. “What happened? What scared you?” No answer. “Tubs, talk to me.” He said gently, trying to get a response, but the ram whimpered. “No, no it can’t be!” He begged, and Tommy bit his lip. What was he talking about?

Tommy panicked, and hugged him. He started to rub his back gently and whisper how he was okay. He took a guess and guessed that it was about Dream. So, he said that he was here, that Dream wasn’t going to hurt him anymore. However it didn’t work and the ram boy still trembled, and shook, and cried.

Feeling desperate, Tommy bit his lip, his brain started to panic even more. Why was his best friend- almost like a brother even- crying? He bit his lip, wrapping the two in his wings. Tommy’s own arms started to shake at the stress. He then remembered music.

Maybe he could try that.

He then started to chirp gently. The bird hybrid chirped a tune, something he heard Wilbur play. He didn’t know what it was, but it was calming and made him fall asleep. 

The boy chirped softly, Tubbo’s trembling subsiding slowly. “You’re okay...” Tommy smiled, before continuing to sing, letting the ram boy take his time. _Even if it started to hurt his throat. It didn’t matter, the only one that mattered was Tubbo. He needed comfort- he needed something soothing and Tommy was willing to give it. He was willing to calm his best friend- brother really._

As he chirped, he could hear other birds chirping along. They all sung the same tune as him, in sync and that’s when he internally thanked his chirp.

Soon enough, the ram boy took his hands off his ears and sat up, looking at Tommy. His cheeks were red, eyes puffy and sad. Both of their noses pink from the cold. Their legs were asleep, but that didn’t matter. Tubbo gave a small bleat of gratitude, and Tommy gave a small chirp in return. “T-Thank you...” Tubbo smiled, and Tommy shook his head. “No problem. I’ll be happy to do it any time.” He assured. Tommy then gave him a hug, a tight one, and the boy hugged back. 

“I’m here for you always...Tubbo...” He smiled, and Tubbo sighed. “Me too, I’ll be here for you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment cause they make me happy-
> 
> Anyway do y’all want a chapter 3? Lmao
> 
> If it’s bad- I’m sorry I’m sleep deprived
> 
> Edit: I changed things because canon changed. Blobs aren’t canon


End file.
